


a rather late start

by solitarytea



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Domestic Fluff, Erik is a Sweetheart, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitarytea/pseuds/solitarytea
Summary: Professor Xavier blearily opened his eyes to what he considered to be a perfect morning.The only thing that marred the picturesque scene was, of course, Erik’s mischievous grin.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	a rather late start

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Long time reader, first time writer! This isn't brilliant by any means, but tonight I decided I was bored and would finally write the tiny idea that had been bouncing around in my head for ages. Hope you like it!

Professor Xavier blearily opened his eyes to what he considered to be a perfect morning. The sun’s rays, filtered through high windows, stretched lazily across his bedroom floor and painted the hardwood an appealing honey-gold. His room was warm, his quilted duvet warmer, and in his mind he could feel the distant thrum of his students scattered throughout the house and grounds, enjoying the autumn air.

The only thing that marred this picturesque scene was, of course, his partner’s mischievous grin. “You really do look a disaster when you get up,” Erik said lovingly, in the middle of trying to pull the blankets off the bed.

“You really do look like a git when you wake me up at the crack of dawn without any discernible reason,” Charles snarked back, perhaps a bit sharper than was warranted. 

Erik just grinned. He was having far too much fun with this. Erik was always an early riser, even waking before the sun on most days; usually Charles followed a few hours later, but the night before he had stayed up far too late grading the students’ assessments, and the previous week had been especially taxing for all of them. So Erik let him get his rest, until it became a bit ridiculous. “When has the sun ever risen at 5 in the evening?”

Charles blinked at the time - had he really slept the whole day? - but refused to be cowed. “The sun rises when I tell it to, and at this particular time Apollo needs to fuck straight off. It has no business being the afternoon.” Charles gave one final tug on the quilt, already three quarters off the bed, before giving it up as a lost cause. With a long-suffering sigh, as if he hadn’t been allowed nearly 14 hours of sleep, he curled into the pillows, determined to resume his coma.

Erik sat on the bed next to him, back against the headboard. “Charles, you know perfectly well Helios controlled the sun chariot for far longer than Apollo,” he said with a slight, teasing frown pulling at the corners of his lips. “I really expected better from you.”

“Shut up, you clod,” came the incredibly eloquent reply from under a pillow.

“I will,” Erik replied, “gladly, once you get out of bed. I have things planned.”

Charles poked his head out from the pillow, exposing tousled hair and bright blue eyes, now shining with a curious glint. “‘Things’? What ‘things’? There’s not any occasion.”

“Oh, you know. Things.” Erik waved a dismissive hand, though his indifferent act was slightly ruined by a smirk. “Rather unfortunately for you, they require getting out of bed. But if you’re not interested…” He trailed off.

Charles, finally awake, removed the pillow from his head and shifted onto his back, folding his hands at his stomach. “How dare you appeal to my naturally inquisitive nature,” he said, smiling, without a hint of accusation in his voice.

“Yes, I’m quite evil,” Erik replied deadpan. “Now up! Breakfast awaits.”

“And tea?”

“Of course tea. I’m not a heathen.”

Charles sighed contentedly.

“But,” Erik continued, “I can’t promise I won’t drink it all if you aren’t ready in five minutes.”

“Fuck.”


End file.
